Escape Velocity
by the-yellow-rose-girl
Summary: A sort of sweet story of punch-drunk love, blue hot kisses and the meaning of life told only in 200 word drabbles. / .015. "Call me princess."
1. Forget Me Knots

**_AN: This is a drabble collection with 42 drabbles that are all only 200 words. I had some requests to do more after my Tyzula Week Entry, and I couldn't stop thinking about it._**

* * *

 **Celestial Creatures**

* * *

 **001\. Forget Me Knots**

The Fire Nation has a tradition.

It's a tradition of ties and lies and goodbyes, and it's the most traditional part of two adolescent girls' love. Azula considers them chains when she puts them on Ty Lee; Ty Lee considers them snares when she puts them on Azula.

"So you don't ever forget me," Ty Lee says softly before she leaves to the circus, tightening the silky red ribbon on Azula's wrist.

"So I can try to forget you," Azula says softly before burning it to pieces after being betrayed.

"So I can forget this is my fault," Ty Lee says softly before wrapping a ribbon and changing her mind about sending it to the asylum.

"So you don't forget to come back from that peasant isle," Azula says softly before tying it so tightly that Ty Lee holds back a whimper.

"So you don't forget why you're walking down that aisle," they both agree the night before the wedding.

The Fire Nation has a tradition.

Azula and Ty Lee did it but didn't need it because they always forget to remember to forget.


	2. Crimson (TyzulaTuesday)

**A/N:** I'm going to contain my TyzulaTuesday challenge contributions in this collection as well as my own prompts. I'm open to prompts from readers too. :)

* * *

 **002\. Crimson**

Azula dislikes the taste of lip paint.

It reminds her of being dressed up like a doll and not being allowed to even take a sip of water or sit down or shake her head because it could ruin the pristine image of the Fire Nation Royal Family. She loved being the center of attention as a little girl, but she certainly hated that part.

Azula, however, has reconsidered her opinion today because she has just seen this gorgeous bright crimson lip paint still damp on the glimmering lips of someone she wants to kiss.

That night, father asks scathingly in front of Zuko, "You shouldn't wear lipstick like that. It looks sexual."

Azula tries so hard not to laugh at the bitter taste of freedom and blue hot sex her father will never know about.


	3. The Same Ballpark

**003.** The Same Ballpark

"I'm dying," Azula sighs as she lies down on the chaise lounge.

She has just come in from practice, which she has been forced to do with bruised feet and two broken toes. Of course, she did not complain once during the ordeal, but now she is alone with only her two closest friends and has every right to bitch about her pain.

"I have lotion in my make-over kit I brought! It's really great," Ty Lee says, grinning. Her white teeth sparkle and Azula hates her. Azula hates everyone and anything that _exists_ , because her feet are murdering her. "It helps so much when I get hurt practicing and then practice while hurt. I take like a nice bath and then I rub it on myself wherever the bruises are and just massage and poof! my pain is gone."

"If you think it's so magical, why don't you do it for me?" Azula asks sweetly and Ty Lee nods excitedly. And then feels her stomach twist with nerves; Mai glances at her with a solitary raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I will give you a foot massage with my wonderful lotion!" Ty Lee says too eagerly.

"Good," Azula snaps, before lying back further. Ty Lee's eyes follow the arch of her back and Mai has the sudden urge to flee.

Mai's desire for escape intensifies when Ty Lee fulfills her promise, and Azula makes two sounds that make Mai _really_ consider just jumping through the glass window, and then, prompted by those sounds, the door opens to reveal Fire Lord Ozai.

Yes, that window is looking very good to Mai.


	4. Snowman (TyzulaAdvent)

**004\. Snowman**

"It's hot. I don't want to do anything that has to do with how hot it is," Azula complains as she lies down on the beach. She rests on a blanket that she spread over the abysmal sand, but the umbrella over it does not help cool her down in the slightest.

"We could…" Ty Lee is momentarily befuddled, but then it hits her. "We could make snowmen!"

Azula pauses before looking up at the poor girl halfway through a quite lovingly built sand castle. "We're on Ember Island. We can't make snowmen."

"I know that," Ty Lee says, pouring water into her moat. Then she tires of it, and pours the rest of the water on top to watch it melt. She feels kind of like she is melting. "But we have sand…"

"You want to make… sandmen?" Azula asks, cocking her right eyebrow.

"Yup, yup, yup," Ty Lee replies with a huge, warm grin.

Azula shrugs. "I have nothing better to do except for dry out into a sandy husk of a person. We will build your sandmen."

"Yes!" Ty Lee has never been more excited about an afternoon in her life.

Azula, on the other hand, is less than enthused.


	5. Bored (TyzulaTuesday)

**005\. Bored**

Ty Lee taps her fingers nervously on the table. Mai stares at them, enraptured by the uneven pounding. Finally, the acrobat summons the courage to speak.

"We're bored," Ty Lee says hurriedly, afraid of the words leaving her lips.

"I know. This place sucks," Mai says with a lackadaisical yawn.

"No, not _us_. I called you here to talk about me and Azula, remember?" Ty Lee says brusquely and Mai shrugs. Both of them are technically right.

"So? You're not interested in her wild unpredictability anymore? That's probably healthy or something." Mai does not think she is the best person to come to for relationship advice of all things.

Ty Lee leans in closer and clears her throat. "Not that kind of bored."

It takes Mai a beat to realize it, but she instantly sits back in her chair. "I'm not that kind of romantic advisor."

"But you have to help fix our sex life. You're our mutual best friend," Ty Lee wails and Mai thinks that that is not how it works.

"Are you asking me to have a threesome with you?" Mai asks in quiet disbelief.

"No." Ty Lee hesitates. "Unless you want to. Do you want to?"

Mai doesn't know how to respond to that.


	6. Painkiller

**006\. Painkiller**

Ty Lee stays with Azula because that is what people who love other people do. And, honestly, Azula is much more tolerable when half-sedated.

The princess doesn't really say much until she says, "I need to tell you something."

"You're not in your right mind." Ty Lee smiles at her and then realizes she probably seems patronizing.

"I told you I need to tell you something and you should be honored! Now listen." Azula is not made entirely tolerable by painkilling tonics.

Buuuut Ty Lee thinks she knows what might be coming. She can't stop herself. "Is it that you love me? It's that you love—"

"Shh. Listen. Closer. My words don't work that far away."

Ty Lee is close enough to feel Azula's breath.

Yeah, definitely not in her right mind.

Ty Lee tries to help by stating, "I love you too."

The room is silent now.

Azula breaks it by whispering, "Do you think I would be just successful or extremely successful at writing a book of inspirational speeches?"

Ty Lee glowers. "Not at all successful."

"That wasn't an option, Ty Lee."

"I don't love you anymore."

"You're just jealous because even if I'm only just successful I will still be remembered forever for my other extreme successes and no one will ever remember you but me."

"You would remember me?" Ty Lee breathlessly inquires.

"I will always remember you, even when you fade into meaningless oblivion."

Ty Lee very honestly croons, "Aww. I love you again."


	7. Lyin' Eyes

**007\. Lyin' Eyes**

"Why do you look at her so weird?" Zuko asks of his sister.

She does not think he needs to know. To be honest, she does not even know.

"I look at her the same way I look at everyone," Azula says, turning her gaze from Ty Lee to her fingernails. She feels like she was caught doing something wrong and somehow has no lie to escape it.

"No, you look at everyone with varying levels of disdain and superiority. You look at her kind of like she's almost a mirror," Zuko insists, as if she could not have him killed with a single story.

"I found none of that insulting," Azula reassures herself. She then gives her best excuse. It is not a very good one, especially as Azula's excuses go. "She is almost as pretty as me. I can appreciate that."

"She is really pretty. Hot, definitely," Zuko says, and before he can even finish his sentence, his sister's hands are on his neck.

"No, she is not. Do not think of her in such a disgusting way," Azula snaps. She slowly pulls away.

Zuko thinks he has his answer. Azula still has no clue.


	8. Toy Fangs

**008\. Toy Fangs**

"So, you don't see her as a monster?" asks Mai, touching her tea and finding, to her dismay, that it is still way too hot to drink. She needs to date a waterbender.

"No. Do you?" Ty Lee asks, smiling. They watch Azula from Lo and Li's porch with tea in their hands and Azula inside of herself in front of the waves.

"I see her as a bratty princess playing with her toy fangs," Mai says, shrugging when Ty Lee laughs. "That's what she is. She's stuck kind of somewhere between conquering Ba Sing Se and throwing a tantrum about eating her vegetables."

"That's treason," Ty Lee snaps angrily. Mai sees her angry so rarely.

"That's insulting the love of your life," Mai replies.

Ty Lee sighs because, "Yeah. She's that, but she can't be that, or maybe she can be, or, I don't know."

"Do you see her as part of your future?" Mai asks, now even more curious. It is a rare feeling for her, and she does not hate it.

"No, I don't," Ty Lee says.

"What?" bewilderedly asks Mai.

"I don't see her as part of my future because I see her _as_ my future."


	9. Combination (TyzulaTuesday)

**009\. Combination**

It is hatred; it is lust.

A combination of those two desires tie them together. Ty Lee wants to face that, wants to tell Azula that, but she keeps it to herself. She is not supposed to be the cynic in the relationship.

She wants to keep it in forever, until Azula throws a salad at her. Ty Lee tries to keep her mouth shut like she always does. Azula does things like this, and Ty Lee remains calm because it is the only way to fight the princess and win. Yelling, throwing the salad back at her, any of that would be in vain.

Unfortunately, Ty Lee is not in the mood to maintain her usual tactics.

"We don't even love each other!" she screams. Belatedly, she realizes that they are at a party, and now everyone is looking at her.

She could not have picked a worse time to scream her thoughts at Azula.

Then again, it is not like many people missed a salad bowl shattering on the wall. Azula has marvelous aim; Ty Lee has a lot of yelling bottled up. They were bound to make a scene like this eventually.

"I know," Azula says quietly.


	10. I Made You

**010\. I Made You**

Ty Lee hates goodbyes, and she loves almost everything that exists. Every word, every object, every phrase, every person. But she cannot force herself to adore farewells. She is in a sanitarium across from the most perfect girl in the whole wide world and she cannot stay here forever. She has a job, a life, and Azula has visiting hours.

"I'll be back soon," Ty Lee says, squeezing Azula's hand.

"I know. You never would leave me," Azula replies, smirking. "You are nothing without me. I define you. _That_ is why you come here so often. I made you. Even the acts of rebellion were fueled by your feelings about me."

Ty Lee rubs her chin and swiftly licks her lips. She knows that Azula's words ring true.

"There is no one else I'd rather be made by," Ty Lee replies, kissing Azula. She pulls back. "Just don't stop loving me."

"I do not love you." Azula's eyes smolder.

Ty Lee suppresses a smile, a difficult act.

"Maybe not," Ty Lee lies, because Azula is lying too. "I need you."

Azula could say that she needs Ty Lee too, but cannot.

"Come back soon."

Ty Lee never has disobeyed Azula.


	11. Enslaved

**011\. Enslaved**

"Does it bother you that you basically belong to her?" asks Zuko. He is startled when Ty Lee smiles about it, but she smiles about most everything.

"Do you know about us?" Ty Lee inquires cautiously. Zuko thinks she may be treading a thin line, thinner than any tightrope she has ever been on.

"You're kind of like her slave. That's what I was saying. I guess I don't know a lot about you two as friends but I do see the slave thing," Zuko says. He is startled when Ty Lee laughs about it, but she laughs about most everything.

"Okay," Ty Lee says, crawling across the sand to sit nearer to him. "I'm gonna tell you a secret but if you tell Azula she'll kill both of us."

Zuko grimaces. "How pleasant."

"We're in love." Ty Lee grins. "We're so in love and it's amazing."

Zuko stares, his brow furrowed. "Azula doesn't love anybody but herself. She can't be actually in love. You two aren't…"

"We're openly together. Did you not notice?" Ty Lee looks befuddled now.

"I didn't," Zuko admits.

He sees it. Yup, now he sees it and feels like a moron for not noticing earlier.


	12. Skinny Love

**012\. Skinny Love**

Ty Lee sits with Mai, in a tizzy about overanalyzing Azula again. It has become incredibly tiring to hear about and Mai has had it with their anxious mutual crush.

"Just tell her how you feel about her," says Mai, looking Ty Lee directly into the eyes. "I'm getting so bored of this drama. You're nervous and it's really not a good look on you."

" _How_? I don't know how. I've never been in love with somebody before. What do you even say? What if she kills me with lightning? Or worse! Or worse! What if she doesn't like me back?"

"I have no idea how that could be worse than dying," Mai says.

Ty Lee blushes. "It's worse because it would be kinda sexy to be killed by her _and_ I can't be humiliated and heartbroken if I'm dead."

"Decent reasoning," says Mai with a small sigh. "Get up. Go tell her. Right now."

Ty Lee stands against all better judgment. She clenches her fists and takes a huge deep breath and decides to go give it a shot.

Once she makes it halfway up the street she changes her mind and just goes home.

She can't do it.


	13. Cravings (TyzulaMonth)

**A/N:** I'm using this story to participate in Tyzula Month, so the next few chapters will be using the prompts for the event!

* * *

 **013\. Cravings**

Azula and Ty Lee sit on the beach, under the shining sun. The former soaks it in and feels it flood her veins; the latter soaks it in and feels it caress her skin. Ty Lee turns to Azula and decides to try saying something cute and romantic.

"I would get you anything you ever wanted in the entire world," truthfully and heartfully says Ty Lee, batting her eyelashes at Azula's direction.

"Absolutely anything?" Azula replies. Of course, she already knows that there is not a single person who would not do whatever she said, but it is much more fun this way.

"Anything." Ty Lee sits up and smiles.

Azula cannot stand to be lying down with someone else above her, and so she does the same (sans smile; it is more of a smirk).

"Get me every seashell on this beach," Azula orders.

"Is that what you want?" Ty Lee inquires.

"Yes. I am craving feeling stronger than this ocean," Azula replies, a lie, but an explanation nonetheless.

Ty Lee leaps to her feet gracefully.

"I'm on it, my princess." She starts walking, her eyes fixed on the sand.

Azula watches and smugly kind of falls in love.


	14. Midnight Walk (TyzulaMonth)

015\. Midnight Walk

Azula wakes up with a racing pulse. She is anxious and frustrated by it, and she leaps to her feet, abandoning her girlfriend in the bed. Azula heads to the window and she opens it; she wants to breathe in fresh air, pretending that could help her.

She focuses so deeply on the stars outside that she does not hear Ty Lee approaching behind her. After so much military training, she should do better than that. Her girlfriend sets her hand softly on Azula's back and she steps around to stand beside her.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asks, gazing at Azula intently. Azula does not approve of being so pitied but she does not protest. "Do you need anything?"

"To run and get out of here," Azula says, clenching her fists and swallowing her anger that is not connected to anything logical.

"Then let's go for a walk," Ty Lee offers sweetly.

"Us?" Azula demands, scoffing.

Ty Lee pretends not to be hurt. "I only thought I'd go with you because I want to spend more time with you since you're the most amazing person in the world."

Azula nods, and they step outside into the cold midnight air.


	15. Call Me Princess

**015\. Call Me Princess**

A few years after the war, Ty Lee sits with Azula, sipping tea and trying to catch up on endless lost time. The spark is still there. Burning. Flickering. Begging for attention.

Yes, they are still very much in love and it terrifies them.

Neither will say it, of course. Neither will acknowledge the past.

Ty Lee worries that Azula is fragile.

Azula worries that Ty Lee will see her as fragile.

So they drink tea and pretend to be ex-friends and not ex-lovers.

"So, Azula—" begins Ty Lee.

But Azula interrupts coolly, "Call me princess. Understood?"

"Yes, princess." Ty Lee nods.

Azula leans forward, molten tea tightly in her grasp. "What am I?"

"A princess."

"You can at least give me the effort of a full sentence."

"You are a princess."

"Good."

Ty Lee's heart leapt and fluttered and did a couple of flips as she went out on a limb and exclaimed, "Wait! I got that wrong!"

Azula's eyes smoldered. " _What_?"

"You are _my_ princess." Ty Lee bat her eyelashes.

Azula could not conceal her smirk.

They made eye contact and barely stopped themselves from bursting out into adorable giggles like the fools Azula knew they were.


End file.
